Project Win Big Brother's Heart!
by TeriyakiMaki
Summary: America and Belarus spend time together, America soon realizes how intent Belarus's hopes on her big brother, Russia, are. America promises to help Belarus win over Russia's heart and convince him to change his feelings towards her. But along the way, will America and Belarus's feelings change as well? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story and it includes one of my favorite pairs in Hetalia. :3 Plus, the title might not make much sense to you while you're reading this, but it'll all explain itself in the next chapter. I'm sorry! ( _ ) This chapter is not very long! But I promise I will try my best to make the next chapter a bit longer! Please let me know if it's good! I tried my best to stay in character so if it's a little OOC, remember, I tried my best. Also, I'm not really sure how the whole publishing a story thing works on this site, can someone please explain it to me a bit? ( ._. )**

** Oh, and I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

*****Chapter 1*** ~**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "MARRY ME BIG BROTHER!" Bounced off the walls of the room. It was in the middle of a world meeting, and all that you could here were the enthusiastic and confident voices of none other than- "AMERICA! BELARUS!" Germany, otherwise known as Ludwig Beilschmidt, shouted from across the table. He had clearly gotten sick of all the commotion and had enough, "Explain to me please why you two can't seem to sit still and keep quiet?" Ludwig groaned and with great stress rubbed his forehead. America, or Alfred Jones, grinned and immeadietly pulled out his smart phone to present to all of the countries in the room, "Who can keep quiet when they're reading hilarious hamburger internet memes?!" His phone revealed a picture of a cheeseburger with a narrating at the bottom with read, 'I HAS- WAIT, NO, I **AM **A CHEESEBURGER! LOLZ'. Alfred bursted out in unstoppable laughter once again. Ludwig once again let out a sigh of fatigue, "Natalya?" Germany gestured towards Natalya Alfroskaya, or Belarus as you might know her. Natalya crossed her arms and gave a stubborn pout, "Unlike Alfred, I have an actual **good **reason." "And that is?" "To get big brother to realize his true feelings and marry me!" Natalya exclaimed pounding her fists on the table giving Ludwig that, '_It was pretty rhetorical don't you think?' _look. Ludwig sighed, "I want you to clean the chalk board after the confrence is over, _both_of you."

* * *

Natalya furiously threw a box of chalk at the wall causing all the chalk to crumble out, "UGH! I could be winning big brother Ivan's heart right now! But _**NOOOO**_, I have to clean some stinkin' chalk board!" Alfred laughed at her little rage spasm, and took the one surviving chalk stick sketching something on the chalk board, "Hey!". Natalya turned around a little peeved, "_What-" _The attitude in her voice soon erupted into explsions of laughter. The chalk board revealed a funny little drawing of Germany as a unappealing looking hamburger, the poor talent of the drawing was only half of what made it undenyingly hysterical. "Wh-What?-" Natalya regained herself the slightest bit, "What the hell is that?" She once again broke out in a series of laughter. Alfred grinned, obviously pleased with himself, one of the things he loved was making people laugh, "Your turn now, this is what usually what brings up my spirit when I'm angry at someone." He handed her the chalk stick gesturing her to take it and sketch something silly down as well. Natalya gave an amused smile and took the chalk graciously, "Okay!". She hurriedly doodled a large and amusing sketch of Ludwig as a weak, scrawny, little solider with little strength. Alfred laughed and put a supporting hand on Belarus's shoulder, "See? Don't you feel, like, so much better now!" Belarus allowed a small chuckle and looked away, "Yeah, I suppose so..." The two then began filling the board crazy and silly pictures of Ludwig and discussing various ideas of what to draw next and such. The original priority had seemed to have inevitably escaped their minds, and before they knew it, at least four hours had passed since the confrence had ended, and it was already evening.

* * *

As said, at least four hours had passed, and evening arrived almost unexpectedly. America and Belarus were still up to their little segments of fun, still laughing their heads off at every picture that was created. "Hm? Is anyone here?" A voice came from behind the door. Natalya and Alfred quickly erased all of the drawings and acted as natural as possible. Natalya gulped a little, "Y-Yes?" Germany emerged, "I forgot my paperwork here, what are you two still doing here? It doesn't take that long to clean a slate." He asked, a hint of unknown suspicion in his voice. "W-Well, erm..." Natalya froze, she's always been a terrible liar, despite her tough exterior. "What?" Germany raised an eyebrow. "We-" "We had to go buy a new box of chalk," Alfred interuppted and gestured towards the broken chalk on the ground, "but since the nearest convienence store was closed, we had to drive to the one in town." Alfred, on the other hand, was incredibly manipulative, so he proved to be excellent in the art of lieing. "Oh." Germany nodded than asked again, "Then how come I heard you both laughing before I came in here?" "Ah," Alfred pulled out his phone and presented it to Germany, "I showed Bel' a hilarious photo I caught the other day!" What was shown was an obnoxious picture of England. In a hula skirt. Swaying his hips. The picture was just too funny, even Germany surpressed a small chuckle in amusment. "I see." He grabbed the paperwork from the table and took his leave, "You can head out, it's already gotten pretty late." Once they were sure Ludwig was gone, Alfred and Natalya exchanged glances for a moment or two, then suddenly bursted out laughing. "I can't believe he bought it!" Natalya giggled, tears streaming down her face, she turned to Alfred, "Oh, and thanks for the save." Alfred smirked, "Well, can you blame me? You were practically dieing out there!" Once again, they laughed and laughed in unison.

* * *

America headed towards his car, he had to get home before his house began to think something was wrong, and he really didn't want to go through any trouble explaining himself over and over again. He pulled out his phone, and began dialing his house number to let them know he was fine before he noticed something at the corner of his eye. It was Belarus, well, lets say a _frustrated _Belarus in the middle of abusing a street lamp. America gave an amused sigh and walked over to her before she resorted to anymore violence on inanimate objects. "Yo," He grinned, "what's up?" Natalya pouted and her eyes gave off an irritated gleam, "I'm stuck here! Because of stupid Germany, I lost my stupid ride, which Russia provided me, and none of the stupid train or bus stations are even open at this stupid hour and now I'm freakin' stuck here at this stupid parking lot!" Natalya complained and began to mutter some unreasonable curses in belarussian under her breath. Alfred chuckled in thought, he found her absolutley adorable when she'd get angry and- Wait, did he just say she was... Cute? Alfred slapped himself at that thought scolding himself a number of times. "What was that?" Natalya raised a brow. "What?" "What was that? Why'd you slap yourself?" His actions were too strange for her to ignore sometimes, she couldn't help but point them out from time to time, or, maybe all the time. "Err... I, uh, had a mosquito, on my cheek." He gave a transparent quick lie, although as naive as she was, Natalya didn't notice this. "Oh." Natalya sighed. "Ahem, anyways, I could give you a ride if you like." Alfred offered awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. There was a short silence, Natalya stubbornly stuck out her tounge with narrowed eyes, "Nope" _Ugh, sometimed she can be a bit too stubborn. _Alfred simply repiled sticking out his tounge back and then cooly said, "Suit yourself" Then walked off back to his car. _Why did I even bother, _he sighed stepping inside his car. He pulled the ignition and began to back out of the parking spot before- **_bump** _Alfred then looked up in surprise to see a nervous Natalya grasping onto the front of his car with what he thought to be superhuman strength. Natalya stubbornly opened the door and sat down in the front passenger seat while Alfred simply stared in amazement. She glanced at him with narrowed eyes and a flushed face, "Are you dropping me off at my house or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh, I'm back again :3 Am I posting too Early? (._. ) I hope not. I'm just so excited to write this story! It's something I've been planning for a while now, so I'm practically anticipating when I can write more constantly. ( ^.^ ) Since I'm new to this, you can see why I'm so intent on getting good reviews and such. Again, I try my best to stay in character, so if it ever gets kind of OOC, remember, I try my best.**

****Enjoy!****

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

_**~**Chapter 2**~**_

The two them sat in the car in an awkward silence. Well, Alfred did at least. Every now and then he would sneak a glance at Natalya, he didn't know why, but he just wanted to. Maybe it was the unusual silence from her? Or maybe it was just the slight fear of her jumping him and murdering him, hahaha, no. He didn't feel that sense of fear as usual, actually, he's never felt any kind of fear towards her, usually it was everyone else who would try to avoid her in fear. But not Alfred, most of the time he always treated her just as he did anyone else, just like always, he would be his usual, outgoing, eccentric, fun, charming, handsome, noble, heroic, intelligent self- Oh yeah, where was he? Right, back to the point, he treated her just the same as everyone else. So why was he so nervous now?

He took another glance at her and noticed her scribbling something down an squinted his eyes a little more to read what she was writing. Wait, was this a little stalkerish? No, of course not. It's not like he was interested in her private life or anything, just a little curious. So not considered stalkerish.

His eyes finally fixated on the letters and doodles her pen bore. The paper read, '_RUSSIAxBELARUS',_ with little flowers and hearts around it. Alfred smiled warmly, inside, Natalya was very girly, beyond anyone's assumptions, despite her tough and intimidating exterior- **Bump** They both flew a little in the air out of their seats and the car continured to drive smoothly. "Damn it!" Alfred cursed, he'd been to focused on Natalya's little note he'd ran a speed bump rather quickly. "Damn it you're right!" Natalya scowled snapping her fingers at him, "What the hell are you thinking running a speed bump like that!?" Because of the speed bump, Natalya had messed up her drawing. There was a long scribble across the heart that held Belarus and Russia's names. Alfred frowned, "I'm sorry Bel', I was just... Distracted." "You sure as hell shold be sorry! I could've freakin' died!" She snapped. Alfred smirked half amused, "Okay, I think you're exaggerating, it was a small speed bump, I don't think you could've die-" "And how the hell do you know that?" Belarus growled, he swore he heard her mutter something along the lines of _'bastard'._

Once again there was a long awkward (Did he mention awkward?) silence. Alfred looked over at her again for a short while, he finally spoke up. "Ermm... You know,... Um, Erm.." He coughed a little too awkwardly. "Spit it out already." Natalya shot growing a little impatient. Alfred gulped, how would he put this... "I can- I can you know, uh, help you with Russia, erm, you know." She rose a brow, obviously a little spectacle on this topic, "What? What do you mean you can '_Help me with Russia'_?" He finally got himself together, "I mean, if you'd like of course, I can help you get Russia to marry-" Well, marry seems a little far fetched, "Or love you." Natalya shook her head slowly, as if to say, '_More information please!'. _Thankfully, he caught her drift, "I can help you come up with ideas to get Ivan to fall in love with you. You know, a little apology for the close-to-deadly speed bump." He smirked with a little doubt. For some reason, Alfred felt a little obliged to do this, didn't know why, but just did. Natalya pondered this sudden idea of Alfred's for a while, it was actually a pretty good idea. Sure, Alfred may be pretty stupid from time to time, but he could be smart when he wanted to. Plus, two heads work better than one, right? Natalya smiled, then rested her chin apon her thumb, "You know what, I might just take you up on that offer!" A wave of relief came over Alfred, he didn't want her to say no and just leave him sounding like a complete idiot. America grinned and grasped her hand making them both blush slightly, "Alright!" He gripped her hand hand tighter, "Let us commence Project Win Big Brother's heart!" Natalya smiled and giggled a bit, "What a stupid name" The two then sealed their so called, '_alliance',_ and laughed already beginning to plan new ways to get Ivan to fall in love with Natalya.

* * *

****Sigh** Once again, I'm sorry. I promised I'd make a longer chapter, but I ended up making an even shorter one (I think). Forgive me! It's just that this chapter was supposed to take place mainly in the car, well, entirely in the car. Because in this chapter they both start the main idea of this story, argo, the title being Project Win Big Brother's Heart. Plus, how much can you write when the only setting you have is in a car. ( -_-") The next chapter shall be longer though, but no promises. It should be longer because in the next chapter they take action in a plan of theirs. By the way, Natalya's character is something really hard for me write, the reason being because I'm not one to cuss, it's just not my thing, but in order to write her character well, I figure I have to step out of my comfort zone.**

****Grazie! A presto! Arrivederci!****

**See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome** to chapter 3! I've been waiting to write this chapter, utterly swivet to hear the kind of ideas Alfred has in that brain of his xD**

**Ahhh, onaka ga suita... So, so hungry! ( T^T ) **Faints from lack of food****

** **Enjoy!****

* * *

_3 seconds... Okay, 5 seconds. Freakin' **10** seconds! _Belarus glared sharply at her front door throwing an innocent vase who was merely a bystander, to shatter to dozens of tiny shards. America was late, _20_ seconds late now! How would he even _dare, _to be late by 20 seconds to a meeting with her! Natalya pouted crossing her arms with a piercing look of frustration glue to her every movement.

The door rung, but before it could even finish it's tune, Natalya had already opened the door. "Where the hell have you been!?" She practically screamed in his face. Alfred backed away a bit, an amused smirk attached to his face, "_Woah, _I'm here practically right on time." Natalya pointed sternly towards the clock on her wall, "Don't you _dare, _e give me that I'm here in time crap! You're 30 seconds late!" Alfred stepped inside her house during the door behind him, "Well I'm here now aren't I?" Natalya gave her memorable stubborn pout and crossed her arms, "Whatever..."

Alfred and Natalya sat across from each other, Alfred with that same old optimistic look stuck to his face. "Alright, so heae me out! " He leand in a little closer to tell her his so called "brilliant" idea, "One word," Alfred whispered as Natalya raised an eyebrow I'm question, "seduction!" He leaned back in his chair, obviously proud of his idea by that smug look.

Natalya immeadietly felt the urge to slap him at that, but no, she hesitated, maybe it really would work. Would Russia really fall in love with her? Natalya crossed her arms and sighed after her moment of hesitation, "...Fine, what do you think I should do?" "I want you to walk into your room, and put on the sexiest thing you have! Once Ivan sees you, I bet you'll have him wrapped around your little finger." Alfred grinned, confident in his plan. "W-What!?" And stirred in surprise, "D-Do you really think it'll work? " She twiddled her fingers. "Of course! Now get in there! " America smiled pushing her into her room.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Belarus called, "I'm ready!" America prepared himself. He figured it would be like in the movies where the hero is in shock when noticing how beautiful the girl was after she for a makeover or something like that. Eagerly, Alfred turned around. "Ack!?" He coughed at the results.

Natalya wore a long-sleeved, red dress that ran all the way to her shins, "I-Is this sexy enough-" 'No!" Alfred said flatly with a disapointed tone, "Not even close" He rejected. "What the hell do you mean not sexy! ? I thought red was supposed to be a sexy color! " She growled glaring up at Alfred. "Here," He quickly grabbed some nearby scissor me help." And before Natalya could refuse, Alfred had already started snipping away at the dress. First he cut the dress to where instead of her shins, it ended only slightly above her knees revealing her black lace stockings. Next he cut off both sleeved leaving her arms free. "Done!" He stood back with a clap of his hands admiring his work. "So I'm sexy enough now?" Natalya blushed slightly looking down at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Blushing madly at this sudden question, Alfred awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "Um-Er- Y-Yeah, I guess so.." He quickly shook off the awkward atmosphere from himself and encouragingly gave Natalya a pat on the back, "Now go get 'em tiger!" He grinned.

* * *

Natalya quickly raced over to Ivan's house. She had great hopes for this plan, if only Ivan would acknowledge it. After successfully (not to mention secretly) making her way into his house, Natalya quietly creeped around the corner and peeked into the hallway to see a happy Russia, humming as he walked along. _Perfect! Now's my chance. _She then jumped out half scaring Ivan to death, "B-Big brother?" She muttered trying to sound as innocent as possible and grabbing his hand before he could run away. Slowly, Ivan turned his head giving her a fake smile, "Y-Yes Belarus?" His eyes then widened as he jumped back in surprise, "Natalya! What see you wearing? !" Natalya crossed her arms clumsily, more embarrassed than ever. "D-Do you like it?" She began to speak in a voice which was supposed to be her "sexy" voice when really it just came flat out manly-like and awkward. After a (an uncomfortable) moment or two in silence, Ivan finally sighed and gave her a '_tsk tsk' _ before throwing his scarf around her shoulders, "My my Natalya, do you want to catch cold in this weather? Dressing up is only going to get you sick, the weather's already beginning to affect your voice!" He shook his head in disapproval, "I'm sorry my little sister, but you'll have to pay your little dress up another day, ja?" And with that Ivan have a smile and walked away.

* * *

The next day, Natalya bursted through America's doors twirling around and singing joyously. Alfred smiled warmly, he began to accept the idea of her being "cute", "So how'd it go? " Natalya froze and looked at him, a large smoke growing on her lips, "He gave me his scarf!" She grabbed Alfred's head and very unconsciously kissed his cheek in celebration making his cheeks boil, "Big brother was genuinely concerned for my health thinking is catch a cold, and he gave me his scarf to keep me warm!" She giggled sitting down in the seat across from the nervous Alfred. "Er- Good for you!" He gave a awkward and congratulatory smile, trying his best not to let his embarrassment shine through. "So," Natalya scooted her chair in to the table with an ambitious glam to her eyes grinning from practically ear to ear, "what's your next plan?"

* * *

**Gomenasai! **cries** I said a longer chapter, but to my inconvenience, I can only write on my phone at the moment! So for now I'll be writing short chapters until I can find a laptop to use. This story is not over yet, but it will be updated a little less often on weekdays due to school and homework, etc. See you in the next chair! **

****Arrivederci! A presto! I can't wait to write what their next plan week be :3****


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! ( ^.^ ) My mom's letting me use her laptop right now, so there shouldn't be so many typos this time. ( -.-") I mean come on, aeyest the end in the last chapter my phone auto-corrected from "See you in the next chapter" to "See you in the next chair"! I noticed it today and I was like, "What!? xD" I was both amused and annoyed.**

** **Please enjoy!****

** No matter how badly I wish I did! ( T^T )I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Looooookkkkkkk at meeeeeee!" Alfred nagged, "I'm like, the hero of this skating rink!" He doted on himself laughing like a maniac as he twirled in circles around Natalya. Natalya groaned, "Keep it in mind that we're here at the ice skating rink on strict _buisness_! We need to focus on getting big brother to realize how madly in love he is with me when he arrives!" She snapped.

Alfred stuck his tounge out her, "Boo~ You're no fun..." He pouted beginning to skate around some more in silence, ocasionally making dotes on himself in hushed murmers, but hey, at least he was being quiet.

The day before Alfred had made an unusually clear statement on how much Ivan (Russia) loved ice skating, and how impressed he'd be if Natalya showed him her skating skills. As a cover-up for this idea, Natalya had Ukraine ask him to go skating with her, and on the day of skating, Ukraine would get "sick" and not be able to attend leaving just Natalya and Ivan alone. So here they were, awaiting Ivan's arrival so the plan could take action.

Natalya, still standing in the center of the rink, watched with bitter jealousy as various couples passed by laughing, talking, holding hands... She saw Feliciano and Ludwig, laughing and making various statements about pasta. Kiku and Mai simply smiling sweetly at one another and holding hands. Lovino and Antonio, skating clumsily as Lovino struggled to get away from a doting Spain. Natalya sighed, how she longed for that kind of relationship with her big bro- "Why are you being such a stick in the mud? Let's skate!" Alfred interupted pulling her to skate with him. "Wha-!? What are you doing!?" She struggled to stay on her feet off-struck in surprise. They began to slowly skate around the ring in silence. "See? It's boring to just stand around alone!" Alfred smiled big as he spun her around in a circle. Natalya gave a stubborn nod of the head looking away in the other direction. He cocked his head, "Hey, why are you being so quiet?" "W-Well, I'm just worried I guess..." She buried her head in the scarf Ivan gave her that was wrapped cozily around her neck. Alfred smiled warmly twirling her slowly and giving her a little ruffle to her hair, "Don't worry! I'm sure everything will turn out fine with Ivan." Natalya blushed, she stared nervously at the hand which held hers. She knew there was no real meaning behind that hand, but still, it was nice for a change. So she allowed it for once, and surprisingly, she actually found herself having a good time! It seems Alfred actually knew how to take someones mind off of a stressing topic.

Natalya sighed and surrendered a soft gaze, "You know, I just don't get it." "What?" Alfred skated a little ahead and turned to face her, skating backwards. "You, I don't get you," She sighed again, "one minute uou can be extremely obnoxious and then before I know it you're a whole other person..." Alfred returned a slight frown towards her causing her to jump, "N-Not that that's a bad thing! I just meant you suddenly turn all supportive and stuff, and it just, it catches me off guard." She reassured.

"Really? I've never noticed!" Alfred scratched his head as Iif he had just learned something new in school.

"Ugh," Natalya growled a bit in annoyance, "how in the world would you no-!" Lovino, during his little tantrum to get away from Antonio, seemed to have become oblivious to those around hin in his escape and accidentally bumpedinto Natalya causing her to fall. "Damn it, watch out!" Lovino ungenuinley muttered as he quickly continued to skate past her to escape from Antonio, "Wait, wait my Lovi~!" Antonio excitedly chased.

"Damn it you too! Next time look out for those around you-!" Natalya flushed. No wonder she felt no pain from the fall! Hesitantly, she looked down slowly to find her cushion a surprised Alfred. "Er, um- I-I'm, er-, sorry..." She looked away blushing, but quite frankly, she wasn't the only one. Alfred blushed as red as a twizzler, not sure how to put an end to this situation.

Slowly, and by slowly, cautiously, he pulled himself up a little and managed to stand bringing Natalya along with him, "Are you okay? Any ice burns?" "No, I should be asking you the same thing!" She retorted inspecting him for any bruises, "If you got hurt I-"

"_Natalya?"_

Natalya froze at the sound of her name and slowly turned her head to see the culprit, "B-Big brother?"

Ivan stood watching Natalya as she awkwardly (Not to mention suspiciously) shooed Alfred away with a waving motion of her hands, "Natalya," He said again, "what's he doing here?" Ivan pointed to Alfred who was making a quick get-away to the exit. "Erm- I was, uh-, skating while waiting for you when I accidentally knocked him down, yeah, so I was just checking up on him!" She studdered not so sure how to exexplain herself.

Ivan and Natalya stared at one another in an uncomfortable silence until Ivan finally gave in, "I suppose that seems plausible, da?"

She gave a sigh of exasperation and relief, good, he hasn't caught on to the plan.

"So where is big sister Ukraine? In the bathroom, da?" Ivan questioned as they skated around the ring, which reminded Belarus of the plan. "O-Oh! Speaking of which, I forgot to tell you, Ukraine isn't showing up I'm afraid, she caught a nasty cold, so she won't be showing up." Natalya said in her most believable voice.

A concerned frown emerged on to Ivan's face, "Da, that is too bad." He sighed, "I guess we'll have to do this another time." Natalya's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, "W-What?" Ivan was already at the exit, removing his skates and exchanging them for his usual boots, "We'll have to do this another time, da? When Ukraine is feeling better? "

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! It seems Alfred and Natalya are getting closer, da? ( ^J^ )**

**Anywho, I got sick today. **Groans flailing arms around** ~(*.*)~. And I'm not too happy because 1) I had a Physics vocabulary test in AP Science 2) I had a Figurative Language vocabulary test in AP Language Arts 3) I have over due books and homework at school now 4) I'm stuck in bed ( -3- ). **

**Oh well, at least I'm able to write this chapter and read some fanfiction :3 At least there is a bright side. **

**I started writing this chapter a couple of days ago, and I was feeling really tense and I'm a hurry while I was. I don't know why though exactly, I didn't even have any homework or studying to worry about that day. But for whatever reason today when I was finished the rest of this chapter, I felt completely relaxed and entirely calm. I guess being sick has it's perks! :3**

** **See you in chapter 5! Please rate, follow, or review! :3****

** **~Arrivederci!~****


	5. Chapter 5

**Moshi moshi! I'm afraid that this is just an author's note... Sorry I've taken so long to post this... **face palms** It's just really complicated because my laptop for some reason doesn't connect to my wifi at home. So I can only post when I'm at my Dad's or aunt's or something. So please excuse my neglection to this fanfiction! ( T^T )**

**So I've been thinking, for a while actually now, and I've decided. I'm discontinuing this fanfiction! ( ;-; ) Sorry to those who have been waiting for this next chapter! I'm sorry to admit that I've simply just gotten bored of this pairing, and can't continue :/ So if I get the chance pretty soon I'll be posting various one-shots and hopefully ongoing stories of different Hetalia pairings. Thank you for tolerating my lack of activity and for reading this fanfiction! See you later! **

** ~·~TeriyakiMaki~·~**


End file.
